


Scapegoat

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [439]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunken Shenanigans, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "So I'm your scapegoat to avoid punishment?  You are such a child, Amani.  My sister was right about you two."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 24 October 2016  
> Word Count: 148  
> Prompt: “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”  
> Summary: "So I'm your scapegoat to avoid punishment? You are such a child, Amani. My sister was right about you two."  
> Spoilers: Canon divergence, taking place nebulously between episodes 01x07 "Abattoir" and 01x08 "Here Is Wisdom." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was just pure fun to write. I love that Damien and Amani can be such big kids sometimes, and that they try to get Simone to loosen up and join them in their fun.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"I can't believe you talked me into this."

Amani laughs and wraps an arm around her shoulders. When he speaks, the alcohol on his breath is enough to get her drunk off the fumes alone. "It's all good. Damien and I do this all the time."

"That doesn't explain what it has to do with me though, Amani. Why do you suddenly need my help if you guys do this all the time?"

There's a momentary look of confusion on his face, then he starts to laugh. "Because he _likes_ you, Simone," he says, tapping her nose with a finger and nearly taking her eye out. "And he won't kick your ass when he finds out you're involved."

Simone snorts and rolls her eyes. "So I'm your scapegoat to avoid punishment? You are such a child, Amani. My sister was right about you two."

"She loved me, too."


End file.
